


When Mountains Fall - 末日山倾

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: ABC之友会客串一下, Blood, End of the World, M/M, Spirit ! Mercutio, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 提伯尔特都不知道，是哪一个更加不正常，是窗外的世界末日，还是耳边喋喋不休的茂丘西奥。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 提拔对小罗双重吃醋所以老损他，我是爱小罗的。  
题目来自Stratovarius的单曲《When Mountains Fall》（http://music.163.com/song/19089329/?userid=632030526）

哐！哐哐哐！ 

提伯尔特太阳穴突突跳，他眼睛干涩，头皮发痒，他已经连续28小时没有合过眼了，这三天加起来只睡了八小时不到，眼前的代码都在发糊，他揉了揉眼睛，依然有些发糊。提伯尔特举起玻璃杯仰脖，可是杯子里连一滴水都没有剩下，他需要醒神，你当然不能指望世界末日依然有人往自动售货机里加咖啡，但烟草总是有的，他真的需要醒神，嚼半颗烟还挺上头的，他觉得可以。

提伯尔特的手还没有摸到那个仅剩三支的烟盒，就一只手阻止了他。他很茫然地沿着手臂向上望去，是那个蒙太古。

哐哐！哐哐哐！厨房里，声音没有停下。哐哐！哐哐！

“休息一下吧，”罗密欧温和的音色与世界末日极不匹配，“我来替你一会儿。”

你替个屁！提伯尔特白眼要翻到天上去，你个不学无术的花花公子，一个礼拜之前可连个“hello world”都写不出来！

他动了下肩膀好把罗密欧放在肩头的那只手抖下去。“别舔乱。”他惊讶于自己声音的虚弱无力，于是提高了音量，“滚一边去。”

哐哐！哐哐哐！

“罗密欧可以帮忙标定数据。”坐在对面的老好人班伏里奥从显示屏后面探出脑袋来，他一头金发现在就和乱稻草一样，整个人也像个稻草人一样憔悴，熊猫眼的稻草人，“你知道，我们没有多余的设备了。另外两台服务器都在满载运算，而且数据还在你这台上。”

提伯尔特听着窝火：让他去街边数码城破掉的橱窗里随便捡一台能用的不就行了，反正那玩意儿现在还没有一块巧克力值钱。但他懒得吵，他太阳穴突突胀痛，而且厨房里那个家伙一点都不消停。砰！砰砰！他要先解决那家伙。

提伯尔特晃晃悠悠地到厨房里去，无视了白痴罗密欧“提伯尔特卧室在那边”的白痴提醒。

厨房里一片狼藉，是的，还是之前朱丽叶做完饭之后的那样子，他本以为小表妹好歹会收拾一下但是算了，这不是重点，重点是——他深吸一口气，瞪着厨房里正哐哐哐敲着锅的那个鬼魂，恨恨地从牙缝里挤出声音：“茂、丘、西奥！”

鬼魂转过脸来，他看到了对方被头发挡住的右半边脸，黑发下隐约可见青紫的尸斑。

“嗨，小猫，来找三明治吗？”他问道，嘴角裂出一道笑，一条空洞的缝。

“你安静些。”

“我在试着移动物体，我差一点就成功了，你看，就这样。”茂丘西奥双手砸向平底锅，锅子纹丝不动，或许稍微颤动了分毫，提伯尔特不清楚，因为他满脑子都是那个幽灵体穿过实物的时候震耳欲聋的声响：“哐——”

“停下来。茂丘西奥。”他无力了。

“我不能停下提伯尔特，练习，练习，我在做无用功不断练习，就像你一样。周围的安静要使我抓狂，只有这样的声音才能让我感觉活着。”茂丘西奥，一个死了十天的鬼魂或者幻觉，选择折磨他，用孜孜不倦的噪音作鼓槌敲打提伯尔特的神经，就因为提伯尔特是唯一一个能够看到他的人。“啊——我是说存在，毕竟我已经死了，提伯尔特，在你的枪下。”

提伯尔特在他敲击第二下之前冲上前去，拽住他的领子把他甩到地上——准确的说是地底下，因为茂丘西奥穿透了地板怕是被扔到了地狱或者哪儿；至于提伯尔特，鬼魂不符预期的轻飘飘的重量使他失去平衡，踉跄几步后撞到了碗柜，砰砰乓乓弄出很大响动。客厅里那几个聋子终于被惊动，罗密欧跑了进来。他粗暴地甩开蒙太古伸向他的手，自己扶着橱柜站起来。

“提伯尔特？你没事吧？”是朱丽叶的声音。女孩子扶着门站着，让受伤的那条腿减小点负担。他和罗密欧同时想去迎朱丽叶，但突如其来的体位性低血压让他一阵晕眩，他闭上眼打算等眼前的黑暗消失，但是没有，最后是一个温暖的怀抱接住了他。

他醒过来时发现自己在朱丽叶和玛缇娜的房间里，躺在他们五个人唯一的床上，哦对，现在只有四个了，玛缇娜昨天没能回来，淦。

“你需要休息，”朱丽叶，坐在他床头，拨开提伯尔特额边的碎发。他花了很大力气才控制住自己没有把脸贴向她的手心寻求更多的安慰。“病毒成因的不是那么一朝一夕就能破译的，还是得养足精神才行。”她柔声说。

可是任务是有死线的，如果我们没能赶在其他人之前把结果算出来的话，如果我们被淘汰出了科学组的话，靠标定数据领的那几条面包和罐头根本不够，我不是怕上前线，我只是担心你，你也得、你就得……

“班尼也被我赶着去睡觉了，没事的，你才睡了……”她看了一下床头的闹钟，“才三个小时不到，再睡一会儿吧，等到他醒了我们再叫你，你们还可以讨论一下那个……并行计算优化……什么的。”

茂丘西奥从她后面冒出来，一个僵尸鬼魂在妹妹身后挤眉弄眼、张牙舞爪，他实在看得难受。茂丘西奥飘上床，手脚并用从中间横穿过他的身体，躺在他身边。“没错，我的猫王子，闭上眼。”他在他耳边吹气，伸手挡住他的眼睛。

朱丽叶带上门出去了，接着厨房就传来了锅碗瓢盆的响动。提伯尔特倒回柔软的枕头上，十分钟，他对自己说，给你十分钟整理一下思路。

“你们的那个任务上面给的模型就有问题，这块儿参数再怎么优化都没用。说实话你们还不如试一下酒鬼今天凌晨在论坛上发布的那个模型。”茂丘西奥说。

提伯尔特试着一如既往地无视他，但这番话无疑扩大了他心底这几天不安的阴影：模型、他们也怀疑过是模型的问题，但那实在超出了他们专业领域太多了，而计算任务是军令，军令没有讨价还价的余地。

“顺便一提，小朱丽叶没有去做饭，她擦枪去了。刚才那边有人来通报，你们几个都在新兵名单上，后天一早去指挥所报到……嗷你压到我了。”

提伯尔特几步跨到朱丽叶身后，她坐在客厅他的那台电脑桌上，熟练的把配枪拆卸上油，零部件放在一个瓷盘里，茂丘西奥是对的。朱丽叶发现背后有人的时候吓了一跳，忙转过脸时下意识的出击，提伯尔特稳稳接住，他看到朱丽叶眼眶红红的，她想把眼泪眨回去却越眨越多。“哥哥。”

提伯尔特把她脑袋按在他胸口，能做到的只有听着她咬着嘴唇压住呜咽。

“我们得试一下其他方案，”晚饭结束，提伯尔特放下餐刀，说道，头顶上的茂丘西奥欢呼一声，朱丽叶和正在收拾盘子的罗密欧同时转过脸来看着他，他对面的还没吃饭的班伏里奥明显还沉浸在代码里，望向他的眼神更加茫然，提伯尔特都可以看到他眼里滚动着一段段终端脚本。

“缪尚BBS，那个酒鬼提出来的方案，我觉得可行；他们没有足够的数据，正好我们有。”

“可是这个模型是那边专家们反复认证过的，我们已经花了那么多精力在这个上面，再坚持一下也许就调出来了呢？还有一天半，万一我们……”

“上面已经放弃这套方案了。不然你觉得为什么他们会这么早放弃我们？”提伯尔特抱臂靠着椅背，补充道，“缪尚他们的那组模型很简洁，他们已经放出了代码，我跑过了，预测结果和内部的数据部分吻合。不符的那部分可能是因为建模方面的纰漏，也可能单纯因为他们数据源不准导致的训练结果误差。”

班伏里奥张了张嘴，但什么也没说，他手掌埋住脸，抹了一把，又抹了一把。“行吧。”他最后说，以死马当活马医的心态。

“还需要对数据做一下预处理，解决格式与接口不匹配的问题。”提伯尔特瞥了一眼罗密欧，“别告诉我你连这都不会，小蒙太古。”

班伏里奥点开了提伯尔特写给他的网址，缪尚，他听过这个组织，从茂丘西奥的嘴里，那是僵尸瘟疫爆发之前没几天的事，却久远的像是上辈子。他不知道提伯尔特什么时候也和这个组织有了牵扯。“用户名和密码是多少？”

提伯尔特明显愣了一下，他完全忘了自己是怎么进的网站？他黑进去的吗？

茂丘西奥嗤笑一声，攀上提伯尔特的肩膀：“酒鬼和向导合力造的安全系统你还真不一定能黑进去。用户名：lamorcutio，密码：monamieLAFOLIE。是我告诉你的呀。”

提伯尔特复述完账号密码之后，班伏里奥抬起头很奇怪的看了他一眼，但也没多说什么。

过程还算顺利，他们大约在上午七八点左右完成了全部的模型补丁、代码构建工作，接下来还剩下反复调参和实验，距离应征入队还有不到24小时，需要确定6个变量，其中4个的初始值可以使用指挥那边提供的数据，偏差应该在可接受的范围内，还有两个。朱丽叶用茂丘西奥的账号和缪尚的人交涉、进行了允许范围内的情报交换与谈判，得到了其中一个较为可信的初值，还剩最后一个，那边的生物医学专家犹豫着给出一个答案：“0.42左右。这是忽略了很多影响因素理想状态下算出来的，用它试试吧。”

试试——即使用上所有服务器分布式计算、做了完美的负载均衡、代码运算库尽可能的优化，处理完全部数据也需要将近6小时，请问他们能有几次机会来试试？

可世界已经分崩离析，走在街头提心吊胆的人，落单城外亡命奔逃的人，染上病毒被政府军射杀的人，躺在医院里因伤口感染而呻吟的人，端着枪上前线战斗的人，扛着饿在后方坚持的人，活着的人，还有——提伯尔特看向茂丘西奥，他在一堆实体之间穿来穿去，又奋力冲向班伏里奥，似乎在试图附他身，但每次都只能徒劳穿过——死了的人，还有死了的人，有谁不是在赌命呢？

有情况了叫我们，提伯尔特启动程序，他叮嘱朱丽叶盯着点输出，然后他几乎一沾枕头就昏睡了过去。

他没有想到情况来得这么快，才一个多小时不到，是班伏里奥叫醒的他。强脑力输出使班伏面如土色，他表情凝重：“最后一个参数和理论值偏差很大，我们试过二分法调参，最后基本定在了0.6左右，但结果和采集到的数据仍然有偏差。现在罗密欧在负责细化调参，朱丽叶在负责和缪尚那边交流，我想找你来一块看看是不是代码的问题。”

“代码没问题。”提伯尔特斩钉截铁地说。大概率是参数的问题，否则就是模型，模型，被忽略的影响因素究竟占了多少比重？不安的阴云。“晴朗美丽的天空中现在只漂浮着两朵乌云”（注1）。

“缪尚那边在考虑派人过来讨论模型和实现的问题，他们主要也想来取数据，”朱丽叶对他们说，他们似乎是在邻城，丧尸病毒大前天才传过去，“但现在维罗纳守备很严，路上也都是丧尸，我劝他们不要来，有什么话远程交流，但是他们坚持说远程视频或电话不安全。”

“电话？请放心吧，我们幸存者采用的都是维罗纳指挥部配发的通信设备，具有安全通信保障。”

缪尚那边沉默了一会儿，才给了回复。只有四个字：“正因如此。”

然后对方就真的消失了。

他们又重新开始孤军奋战。调参、尝试、等待与失败。他们尝试过几种模型补丁，都已失败告终，班伏里奥都已经不再哀嚎了。茂丘西奥不知所踪。提伯尔特也要放弃了，他在等待失败的时间里甚至心平气和地看了一会儿沙发上支撑不住相互贴着沉沉睡去的罗密欧与朱丽叶，嫉妒这种耗费心力的情感已经抽离他的身体。还剩下8个多小时，他们进展缓慢。最后一包烟草也消耗完了。提伯尔特摸着自己腰间的瓦尔特，快速拆卸又组装，感受她令人安心的重量……

“生命之重。”茂丘西奥从地板下钻出来，胸膛正好对着他的枪口。

“别那么紧张，”他咧开嘴，“她可不能再带走我第二次。”

提伯尔特注意到他的身形有些飘忽，比之前多了些……不确定？如果说之前的茂丘西奥除了会穿模之外就像一个活生生的僵尸的话，现在他看起来全然是个惨白的鬼魂。

“死亡给了我崭新的灵感，提伯尔特，让大魔法师茂丘西奥告诉你一串魔数：18.059、103.001、2.0、80.240、21.23065……”他神神叨叨地报出他们参数的可能取值，有的甚至更进一步地精确到了小数点后五位，最后他故弄玄虚地顿了一下，“四万两千八百一十三点六零一。”

提伯尔特明显一愣，毕竟之前理论推算值是0.1数量级，在这差了一位小数点就能引起宇宙遢缩的科学领域……

茂丘西奥却更得加意了：“42813.601。嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎没想到吧？最后一个参数，在那么远的地方有一个稳定点，就落在那儿，针尖那么大的一个凹槽，能量的小球咕噜掉进去。班尼和ABC的生物学家胆子太小了，他们再浪漫一点没准就会算出来。四万两千八百一十三点六，哈哈哈哈哈……”

提伯尔特看了一眼表，离他们去指挥所报到还剩下七个小时二十多分钟。

“你最好别在开玩笑。”提伯尔特盯着他狠狠道，后者只是回以浮夸的笑容。提伯尔特做了个深呼吸，转身走进客厅，示意显示器跟前的罗密欧走开，终止了服务器上正在运行的程序。

“这一组……”这一组参数已经稳定运行十来分钟了，比之前大多数五分钟之后输出就乱飘的那些强太多了，万一这就是希望呢？罗密欧剩下的那些话被提伯尔特抬手止在嘴边。

输入参数：18.059、103.001、2.0、80.240、21.23065。

提伯尔特车矢菊蓝的眼望进他的灵魂深处。“你们有多信任那个疯子？”

罗密欧一秒后反应过来他是在指谁了：茂丘西奥。已故的挚友的名字像烟头一样烫了他一下。

输入参数：42813.601。

“非常。”罗密欧说，“信任到可以把命交给他。”

茂丘西奥愉快地吹了声口哨。

提伯尔特按下回车。

“这组跑多久了？”班伏里奥揉着脸从沙发上坐起来，天已经亮了，无所谓了，他们该准备一下去当炮灰了。

“我一个小时之前替的罗密欧，当时就在运行了，现在数据也没有明显差错。”朱丽叶盯着屏幕，班伏里奥的眼睛亮了起来，她狡黠一笑，继续说，“他去休息之前，据说已经正常运行了四个多小时，也就是说，虽然随时可能出错，但也随时可能……”她顿了顿，“算出结果。”

班伏里奥搬了把椅子坐到她边上，怀着同样想要却不敢有的希望，等待着。 

子弹在他心里种下一颗种子，破掉的肋骨之间开出一朵朵玫瑰花。

茂丘西奥右手比枪，对准了他的心脏，他狡猾地笑，笑眼弯弯，他喊道：

“BANG！”

提伯尔特醒了。

茂丘西奥面对着他侧躺在边上，仅剩的一只枯叶绿的左眼看着他。提伯尔特没有动，他选择望着天花板发呆。苍白的天花板像画板一样忠实的反映出清晨光线的变化，坏掉的顶灯和顶灯灰色的影子就是是画上唯一的装饰。

“我们来讨论一下为什么只有你能见到我吧。小猫咪。”等待结果的时候就得找个方案杀时间，而茂丘西奥兴致勃勃。他挑起提伯尔特的下巴，被后者扭过头挣开。鬼魂笑了。

“于心有愧？”

“呵，”提伯尔特仍旧没看他，“要是我不开枪，下一秒你宝贝罗密欧的脖子就会被你一口咬断。”

“这是你轰掉我半个脑袋的理由吗？我美丽的头发都没处长啦，你看看！你看看啊！”

提伯尔特万分嫌弃地推开那（大半）个往跟前凑的血淋淋的僵尸脑袋。他实在不想再次回忆起那天那一场混战——医院，丧尸潮，四处奔逃，越来越虚弱的茂丘西奥，罗密欧抱着尸体发出的哀嚎，罗密欧掐住他脖子的手和顶住他脑袋的枪，手上和枪上都沾了茂丘西奥的血和脑浆。

提伯尔特闭上眼。

“看我。”

“你真不该为我挡那一下。”

“看我！”

提伯尔特睁开眼，茂丘西奥趴在他身上，他恢复成了普通的僵尸形态，葡萄宝石般剔透的眼使得他看上去竟好像还活着那时候一样。幼年的、少年的、青年的、已死亡的、连死亡也不能带走的、全部的茂丘西奥同时存在于眼前人一身，同时凝视着提伯尔特。

茂丘西奥没有笑，提伯尔特也面无表情。

他们目光相对。枯叶绿对上车矢菊蓝。茂丘西奥的手正好放在提伯尔特心口。

门外突然爆发出欢呼声，提伯尔特翻身坐起来，他跟着茂丘西奥“飘”到客厅，接住扑到他怀里的朱丽叶，罗密欧和班伏里奥在他耳边喋喋不休。

算出来了！我们算出来了！

所有的数据都吻合，最终的程序的输出将是一串比例，病毒遗传物质中几种碱基的比例，理论上反推可制作出抗病毒的血清。

提伯尔特得知结果后他心底的某个角落只是淡淡的“哦”了一下，太久没有出现值得高兴的事了，只能感受到强烈的不真实感。他下意识的寻找那个紫色的身影。

茂丘西奥？

提伯尔特四下张望。

茂丘西奥不在任何地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幕后的花絮：  
.1.  
酒鬼写的代码从来只有他自己看得懂（甚是隔天酒醒之后就连自己都看不懂了），但是这次他为了和安琪论证模型和实现的正确性，非常认真的写了注释。  
所以这次提班他们能赶出来，除了提班他们技术水平高之外，也有原因的。  
.2.  
毛球替猫挡了一下僵尸，被僵尸划伤了，才不小心染上的病毒。sad。  
.3.  
毛球在缪尚BBS的用户名是：拉莫球（死神X茂丘西奥）；密码是（我的爱人是疯狂（大写））
> 
> 其他：  
注1：物理学的两朵乌云，19世纪末经典物理已经相当完备，科学家们都认为以后没什么好研究的了，世间万物均按理论预期运行，只有两个现象不符合经典物理理论，一个是光的波动，另一个是黑体辐射问题。这两朵乌云里的第二朵后来直接导致了量子力学的诞生，量子力学是推翻经典物理理论的现代物理的两大支柱之一（另一个是相对论）。  
（百度百科：https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%89%A9%E7%90%86%E4%B8%A4%E6%9C%B5%E4%B9%8C%E4%BA%91/10015431）  
注2：  
“你骗我们有了不该有的希望，我们现在明知道不该有还在想，我们想胜利！明知道死还在想胜利，明知道输我们还在想胜利！想胜利！！”——《我的团长我的团》  
兰晓龙老师写得真好。


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：主Tycutio，其他自由心证。  
Note：关于设定和逻辑方面，已经开始瞎扯了，就随便点吧。大型ooc现场注意。

好安静。

死亡。好安静。

……

茂丘西奥缓缓睁开眼，睡眠中黑沉沉的寂静退散，窗外枭声、虫鸣，夹杂着丧尸嚎叫声远远的传过来。他们现在正在研究中心的医务室，睡下之前，茂丘西奥的肩膀上伤口已经做过了简单的消毒和包扎，但现在仍然隐隐发热，他伸手碰了一下，嘶——可能是发炎了。

提伯尔特没有醒来，他抱着捡来的猎枪背靠着床脚坐在冰凉的地板上，处于茂丘西奥的床和唯一的门之间，因为身心双重疲劳而陷入昏睡。昨天研究中心突然出现了大批丧尸，而他们现在还没有逃出研究中心这栋楼。

我快要死了，而他将活下去。茂丘西奥忽然觉得，微蒙的晨曦之下他的宿敌看上去活像是一只灰扑扑的小野猫。他突然有了个想法，轻手轻脚的爬下床，蹲到小猫身边。提伯尔特还是没有醒来，身心双重疲惫消耗着他。他睡梦中也皱着眉，从未卸下过防备。提伯尔特嘴唇微启，茂丘西奥可以听到他有些沉重的呼吸声，提伯尔特因为缺水而有些发白的嘴唇，仿佛风干蔷薇的花瓣，看上去干燥、又柔软。

他倾身上前，因为低烧而嫣红的嘴唇轻轻碰了一下花瓣……

他后退拉开距离，砰砰乱跳的心脏要离家出走。我一只脚已经踏进坟墓里去了。他想道。尽管理智试图告诉他那只是个小抓伤，甚至不需要缝针，甚至远不如他们中学时相互捅刀来得严重，但茂丘西奥什么时候听过理智的话？他想，一个死人，应该就像是我这样的。

这么想着，茂丘西奥又放任自己把熟睡中的提伯尔特上上下下仔仔细细地“视奸”了一遍。左耳的银耳钉、大拇指上的家族戒指、唇边的新的磕伤和额角的旧疤。他从口袋里掏出手机，看到里面有几十个未接来电和未读短信，最上面一条是罗密欧发的，三个小时之前：我们不能继续等下去了，坚持住，我们马上去接你！

小祖宗你们可千万别来，快去逃命！茂丘西奥差点把手机捏碎。无信号，该死现在消息发送不出去了。

他起身恨铁不成钢地平静了几个呼吸，一脚踹上医务室的床：“别睡了，起来！”

炸毛的猫惊跳起来，枪杆差点戳进死疯子的胸口。

“你找死！”提伯尔特放下枪揪住眼前人领子嘶声道，见鬼他刚才差点就开枪了！

“你不想快点见到你的宝贝朱丽叶吗？！”茂丘西奥冲他大吼大叫。

他们各自整理好武器，端好枪，紧惕地出了医务室的门。

____

“真不敢相信！”上午八点整，班伏里奥一把方向打死，拉手刹大惯性漂移甩掉了趴到挡风玻璃上的丧尸，雨刮器尽职尽责地把黑紫色脏污刮掉，后座的朱丽叶撑不住吐在了垃圾袋里。“茂、丘、西、奥。我都不知道……你TM居然一直都在！”班伏里奥感叹。这是他们偷来的面包车，他们现在正往邻城缪尚咖啡馆的方向一路奔驰。“你TM真的不是提伯尔特的脑内幻想……”

“你还要我再说一遍吗？”副驾驶座上的提伯尔特抬起眼皮，他们另外三个活人都晕车晕得想死。

“不！”班伏里奥直接撞破铁道口停运的护栏，又一个漂移回到了大公路上，“还有这个，茂丘西奥你TM有必要吗？为了让我们相信你真的就把我七八岁时的糗事全都抖出来！”车胎轧到了什么，剧烈颠簸了一下，装着存有计算结果和源数据的硬盘的背包从罗密欧的脚边“咚”地移回到另一侧，紧贴着车门。

鬼魂茂丘西奥在车顶哈哈大笑，他的扒着提伯尔特的肩膀——毕竟后者是他现在唯一能触碰到的实体，鬼魂的形体因为车辆的高速运动而被扯得扭曲形变又支离破碎，但这似乎并不影响他吵得提伯尔特脑壳痛。

“咔咔咔咔咔我不这么说你会听猫王子的话不去指挥部去缪尚吗？班尼boy，班尼boy，班尼boy是个暴躁的小孩，‘我揍你是因为你吃栗子，我的眼睛就是栗子色’噗哈哈哈哈哈。嘿，右转右转！My heart is an Open HIGH——WAY——（注1）”

提伯尔特脑壳痛：“他说右转。”

班伏里奥又是一顿操作。

他们夺路而驰，避开一个个嗅到活肉扑过来的丧尸，或者说“撞开”，毕竟班伏里奥开车犹如开坦克。因为半个钟头之前，提伯尔特突然一脸凝重，苍白仿佛游魂一般开口：“茂丘西奥，他刚刚告诉我，指挥部可能有问题，不要去指挥部。”

“什么？”这句话重点太多。沉浸在喜悦之中的另外三人都没有反应过来。“什么茂丘西奥？”罗密欧一把握住他的手腕。

我杀死茂丘西奥之后，一直能看见他的鬼魂……（“怎么可能？他、他就算成了鬼也应该来找我们……”“班尼你先听他说话！”）……我原本以为自己疯了，直到他……（“啊啊啊啊说重点啊提伯尔特，你们快去缪尚啊这里不安全！”）……长话短说，相信我，茂丘西奥现在就在那里看着我们，他让我们去找那个“缪尚”。

“茂丘西奥？”罗密欧看向提伯尔特指向的那个地方，难以置信地发问。他什么都看不到，朝向当然是偏的，茂丘西奥自己走到了他的视线上，手掌虚虚对上罗密欧伸出的手，他小心地不让手被穿过。

“他碰不到你。”

提伯尔特说着转过脸来，发现其他人都带着悲悯的表情看着他。“你们不信？”他眯起双眼。

“哼！让我来！”茂丘西奥发话道，“班尼你还记得你二年级时……”

……提伯尔特最后几句话还没说完就被班伏里奥羞耻哀嚎打断，班伏里奥要哭了，各种意义上的。

朱丽叶的反应是最快的，她看着茂丘西奥所在的那个角落，问：“为什么你认为指挥部有问题？”

“‘我不知道。’”提伯尔特复述道，“他说所有亡人的灵魂都能相互……‘感应’彼此的记忆？他现在一下子接受太多消息了，还没有整理出清晰的逻辑。‘但是我们必须尽快。’”

……

“叩，叩叩”敲门声打断了他们的讨论，四人俱是一惊。“谁？”

“是我。”门外是提伯尔特的前副手、指挥部的小狐狸帕翠克的声音，“表少爷、小姐，还有蒙太古家的两位。亲王命令我来接你们。”

他们明明还没有来得及把最终结果汇报给上级。

他们被监控了。

指挥部派来得人自然不止帕翠克一个，带的枪自然也不单小狐狸的手上一条。来者破门而入后，提伯尔特试图拖住帕翠克，而罗密欧和朱丽叶配合默契，触发一段足够紧张刺激的武打。直到和他们分头逃跑的班伏里奥不知从哪里搞来了一辆面包车横冲直撞地开过来，恍如神兵天降，一个两个把他们从枪林弹雨中全部捞上车。

然后回到本小结开头。

此时他们已经在路上平稳开出了几十公里，不时可以看见主路边上听着一辆或几辆废弃的车壳，车玻璃都碎了。罗密欧控制自己不去想这些屋子和车的主人发生了什么。

“我们甩掉他们了吗？”

“恐怕还没有。”后视镜里可以看到几辆军用摩托和警车从后面包抄上来，班伏里奥一脚油门，“坐稳了。”

接下来经过一段更加混乱刺激的飙车戏之后，他们暂时摆脱了追兵，进入一个维罗纳辖区的小镇。丧尸潮爆发不过几天，镇子已经空了。路边房屋多数门窗洞开，像一个个空虚的眼一张张贪求的嘴。

他们千疮百孔的面包车终于在最后一个弯道上翻车飞了出去四轮朝天；但万幸他们四人及时地赶在汽车爆炸之前从车里爬了出来，而且居然都只受了些轻伤。可惜，周围的丧尸群闻到了活人的皮肉香味渐渐聚集。

现在，如果鸟瞰整个镇子，可以看到指挥部派来的全副武装的搜查军队、无意识游荡的丧尸群，和他们几个人，这三方势力就像一颗颗棋子一般散布在这个废弃的荒芜小镇上盘根错节的大路小巷之中。

他们几个勉强找了个小巷阴暗的角落藏身，一些随意堆弃的木材和塑料篷布作为暂时的掩护。朱丽叶腿伤未愈，持续奔走几个小时后，过度疲劳和疼痛引发了高烧，她强撑着维持住意识。罗密欧把她抱在怀里，为她擦去额角的汗珠。他们听到前后巷口都传来了脚步声。

“我去引开他们，”提伯尔特压低嗓音。他看着罗密欧的眼睛，说：“照顾好她。”转身便跑出巷口。

朱丽叶来不及抓住他。

他腰侧的伤口一直在缓缓流血，一路滴滴点点。他被逼到了教堂钟楼之上，那里是小镇的最高点，在远远的可以看到一辆汽车闯出小镇绝尘而去。他们走了，提伯尔特做到了。身边的茂丘西奥神色凝重。他想对鬼魂说“别跟着我了，去找你的朋友们吧”，还没说出口一个字胸口就中了一弹。

他以为背后会开出一朵血雾但是没有，子弹甚至没有穿透他，甚至不疼，只是冰冷发麻。

____

他睁开眼，眼前是一片黑暗。他很快意识到自己被俘虏了。被蒙住了眼，绑住了身子，戴上了手铐。他或许被塞在了后备箱里，身下的“地面”带着机动车的震颤、憋闷的空气里满是汽油和铁的气味。他咬破嘴唇试图依靠刺痛加速自己的清醒。

“小猫？醒了吗？”茂丘西奥的声音空荡荡地回响在黑暗中。

提伯尔特没有想过这家伙仍然在这里：“你快回去吧。”去找蒙太古也好，去缪尚也好。何必留在这里呢。

“……抱歉。”茂丘西奥声音里藏不住的脆弱感吓坏了他，而前者只是接着说下去，“提伯尔特，猫王子，我大概理清楚了，所有的一切，关于丧尸的起因，关于我的舅舅，”他破碎地笑了一下，“维罗纳的亲王他究竟做了什么……我的小猫，我真的不是故意要把你置于如此境地。”

“怎么了？”他预感到黑沉沉的不详，但那又如何呢？即使去地狱里。

即使去地狱里，也有你在前。

下车以后，他一路被反剪着押送到亲王跟前。他们踢他的膝盖，踢了两次他才单膝跪倒。近侍扯下蒙住他眼的黑色布条，露出一双过于明亮的蓝眼睛。

“小卡普莱特。”亲王遥遥坐在宽大坚硬的王座上，“私联叛党，你们都被判处了通敌罪。”

提伯尔特抬起头，眼神是两把利剑，一言不发。

“除非……你能将功补过。”亲王从王座上下站起来，步履生风走到提伯尔特跟前，他镶着黄宝石的权杖挑起提伯尔特的下巴，艾斯卡勒斯屈尊弯下腰，“告诉我你们计算的结果。”

提伯尔特仍然咬着牙，倔强地沉默。

亲王一个眼神示意，近侍扯起提伯尔特的金发逼他看向屏幕投影。那似乎是来自病院的监控录像，病床上躺着那个带着氧气罩失去意识的少女，艰难地挣扎着呼吸，棕发铺满了枕头——玛缇娜，朱丽叶的友人，那个曾无私无悔的爱过他的女孩——他以为她已经……

“前天我们在清理丧尸的时候在街口发现了这孩子。可怜的孩子，她准是被丧尸攻击了，我们发现的时候已经奄奄一息，但你知道，我们现在已经研制出抑制丧尸病毒的药剂了，所以她现在状态还算稳定，但始终只差最后一环。告诉我，卡普莱特家的提伯尔特。你们计算的结果是什么？”

亲王循循善诱，无名指上戴着象征权力的戒指的那只手伸过来，抚摸提伯尔特的头发和面颊：“你知道，这能救她的命。能拯救医院里那么多绝望的不幸之人的命运。告诉我，提伯尔特。”

提伯尔特冷笑一声：“您确定吗？就在这儿说？现在？我知道的可不止计算结果。”

亲王犹豫片刻，屏退左右，大厅里只留下了他们两人。

他说出了那个结果。

见亲王变了脸色，提伯尔特哈哈大笑，笑里溢出过量的张狂：“是不是很意外啊，舅舅？您已经看到过这组数据了吧？这不就是正是现丧尸病毒的遗传物质成分吗？或者说，长生实验上一个失败品的成分配比？”

闻言艾斯卡勒斯下意识地后撤了半步，他的脸色如同燃尽的烟灰。

提伯尔特接着说，他看上去活像另一个人，那个阴魂不散的疯人：“所有登上权力之巅的人，还有什么欲求？无一例外，他们都渴望永享权力的甘霖。您也未能免俗，亲王殿下，您也渴望长生。研究中心的秘密部门就负责不死药剂的研发，到上周丧尸爆发的前一天为止，采用生物改良科技的新型药剂通过了各方面检测，只差最后活体实验阶段。”

可是意外发生了，究竟是什么原因使得某个工作人员被注射了药剂，我们已经不得而知，但之后渡过一到两天的潜伏期过后，他突然失去自我意识四处攻击同僚，保安们赶到现场把他制服，几天之后，他和其他丧尸一起被爆头。这就是这场末日浩劫中的第一个丧尸。

丧尸病毒依靠体液传播，咬伤或是被手上流血的丧尸抓伤，都会感染病毒。染上病毒的人尸化率将近百分之百。为什么会尸化？因为丧尸不会死去，因为已经死去的人不能再次死去！从某种意义上讲丧尸病毒、或者说不死药完美达到了它的目的！

亲王的脸色渐渐由惨白转变为恼羞成怒的涨红。

提伯尔特还在继续，话语里燃烧着熊熊烈火，仿佛从地狱里爬出来的复仇恶鬼：“然而事情到了这一步，您仍没有放弃对永生的渴求，哈哈哈哈只差最后一步了不能功败垂成是吗？您让小猫他们算的东西其实根本不是丧尸病毒的密码，毕竟那是你们亲手研制出来的又怎会不知道？你在这种关头花费了大量人力物力试图计算的，是对不死药的改良，你们从大量尸化者身上采集大量样本……”

“住口！”艾斯卡勒斯的权杖劈头盖脸狠狠砸下，他发誓听到了提伯尔特颈椎断裂的声音，清脆的一声“嗑啦”，那个眼前红衣少年应声倒地。但他没有立死，他车矢菊蓝的眼珠依然狠狠地盯着无所遁形的上位者。

“耐心，舅舅，您忘了您对我们的谆谆教诲了吗？我曾经是那么敬重您，可您现在……您甚至还没有听到我解释那个结果为什么和现在的病毒是一样的。”

他一边说，鲜红的血一边从嘴里渗出来。他咧开一个可怖的笑：“您没想到吧？尸化的那些人们，他们不仅已经死去了，而且完成了永生。重点不在于成分而在于剂量大小。21克重的灵魂是存在的，只不过丧尸病毒，或者说*不死药*的药力太过霸道，一下子把他们的灵魂赶出了躯壳。您知道吗？现在，我那些流离失所的魂灵都在我耳边在呜呜哭。”

亲王掏出了配枪，对准了地上那人的脑袋：“回地狱去吧！”

那一瞬间，提伯尔特神态中的疯癫骤然褪去，卡普莱家的表少爷回到这具躯壳，他暴起，腕上手铐不知何时被打开，自由的双手出其不意缴下艾斯卡勒斯迟钝的枪。提伯尔特把亲王压在地上，枪口顶住他额头老迈的皱纹：

“砰！”

地板上，前亲王那颗脑袋已经开花，黑红色的血一路蜿蜒下来，提伯尔特嫌弃地擦在对方华贵的袍子上。

他把自己骨折的脖子正位，又呸地吐出一口血。

____

“现在，我们来聊聊为什么只有你能看到我吧？”前往指挥中心的车后备箱里，茂丘西奥打破沉默继续说。

提伯尔特试着笑了一下：“我以为只是我们之间的孽缘。”

“不是的。”

茂丘西奥在犹豫，很少见的。要知道他之前解释“所有灵魂能够共感所以用死掉的方案来实现永生的副作用是全知”时，都没有一点磕巴。提伯尔特之前从未见过这样的茂丘西奥，他甚至觉得有些新奇。提伯尔特在黑暗中等待着，正当他以为不会再等来结果的时候。他的“死”对头的声音才轻轻飘过来：

“那天晚上，你记得的吧？就我尸化的前一天晚上，我已经被感染了，病毒潜伏在身体里，但当时我们都不知道。”

记忆带来愧疚痛苦地灼烧着脏腑，提伯尔特：“我记得。”

“那个晚上，趁你睡着的时候，我在你嘴巴上咬了一口。”他飞快地说，“然后病毒就传染给你了。”

提伯尔特一副被雷劈了的表情，真的，他之前听说亲王那段黑幕的时候的反应远比现在淡定的多。

“我不是故意的。其中的各种联系，我也是刚刚在路上才想到。”茂丘西奥又开始笑，也不知道触到了他不正常的脑子里的哪根弦，他咯咯咯咯地笑了好一阵，才喘一口气，“恭喜你，提伯尔特，你感染病毒这么多天了，你已经死了，但是你还活着。我很抱歉，小猫，你是研究中心这么多年来唯一成功的案例。脱离死亡的、真正长生不老的。成功案例。”

“提伯尔特，抱歉，我真的没想要让你处在这般境地。”

____

他在逃跑而茂丘西奥在他身边飘着团团转：“我还行吧，我可以吧！哇那个手铐锁舌真是重啊，我拨了半天。”

是啊你是，提伯尔特心想，天知道我一边听着脑内清晰的喀啦喀啦声一边装成被附身的样子分散对方的注意力，集中精神和艾斯卡勒斯周旋有多么困难。他侧过身躲进建筑物的阴影里，避开一队追兵。

“你说你都不会死了还怕个啥？”茂丘西奥吐槽。

提伯尔特翻了个白眼，他可不想浑身枪眼窟窿眼的跟个筛子一样出现在朱丽叶面前吓到她。

“诶，猫王子，你装我装得挺像啊。舅舅可被你吓得不轻。”茂丘西奥还在喋喋不休，“……说，提伯尔特，你是不是暗恋我啊？”

认真的？现在说这个？现在？

提伯尔特转过脸看向他，茂丘西奥嬉皮笑脸，一双眸子清亮胜过天上两颗星辰。

你是不是爱我啊？

他们在逃亡途中，以世界末日为背景，丧尸的成因已经知晓并不意味着危机就能解除，提伯尔特需要尽快平安到达叛军本营缪尚把这一切真相公之于众。他们身后是一个城的追兵。他们的身份是一对刚刚刺杀了位高权重的领袖的刺客。他们的状态是一个去世多日的鬼魂和一个已死的永生的活死人。

提伯尔特一把搂过他，用一个暴烈的吻代替了回答。

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .1.  
暴躁小哥班伏里奥那段来自莎菊苣原文。  
“My heart is an open highway……”Bon Jovi《It's My Life》的歌词：“我的心就像条开放的高速公路，就像弗兰克说的“我走我自己的路”，我只是想在活着的时候好好活着，It's！My！Life！”
> 
> .2.  
打中猫的那颗子弹是麻醉弹，因为亲王下令要活捉。但是麻醉弹一般生效需要几分钟时间，猫一发马上就倒是因为剧情需要，也可以强行理解成缺觉和失血的虚弱。  
提拔倒地被俘虏之后，帕翠克为他包扎了伤口。


	3. 设定集与碎碎念

这篇的上篇基本写完之后，开始填坑下篇的时候，各种设定才逐渐成型的，我一心一意想最后搞个大新闻，但不知道到底有没有说清楚各种私设。大致是这样：  
亲王一直暗搓搓地找了一拨人研究长生不老药，结果有人意外注射了不死药变成了丧尸，他以为那个配方有问题，但是又不甘心放弃，就研究丧尸的各种数据。找提拔他们来，骗他们计算丧尸病毒的基因，其实他们真真计算的是改良型不死药的配方。  
但是其实不死药配方没问题，是注射剂量的问题，所以提拔他们算了半天，配方还是那个老配方。  
变成丧尸的灵魂具有某种程度的互感，毛球可以知道变成丧尸的人知道的东西，如果他找对了方法问对了人。但他也是第一次只剩灵魂，也在慢慢摸索，帮提拔他们找参数那次是他第一次用这个能力。后来他在逃亡过程中慢慢梳理才终于在提拔醒之前几分钟把握事情的真相。从各种杂七杂八的信息中整理出一条逻辑，毛球真的很难。

另外：  
Q1：提包能碰到毛球，毛球又能穿过提包，毛球不能移动锅子但是能开锁，那么毛球究竟能碰到什么呢？  
A1：初期毛球只可以碰到提包和提包身上的衣物，别的东西都不行，但是提包拿了个什么东西，毛球碰不到那个东西，提球双方可以选择碰到对方还是穿过对方。  
后期毛球经过坚持不懈的锻炼（砸锅什么的），终于在集中精神的时候努力努力再努力，完成了开锁这个壮举。

Q2：提班罗朱转移到缪尚的时候，毛球为什么不直接瞬移到缪尚等着而是要和辛辛苦苦地掰在提拔肩上他们一起过去呢？  
A2：因为毛球不会瞬移，而且毛球飘的速度和正常人类骑自行车差不多快，所以他只能这样搭顺风车过去。  
顺便提拔被捕之后不是被藏在后备箱里嘛，他蒙上了眼睛被五花大绑了不知道，毛球其实是一路手脚并用八爪鱼一样缠着他过去的。

Q3：那提拔在交通工具上需要担负起托运毛球的责任，会不会很重啊？  
A3：因为灵体 ! 毛球只有21克重，所以提拔几乎感觉不出来。

Q4：不死药是某种病毒吗？为什么咬伤和抓伤打药药量太强劲了，而亲一口的量正好啊？  
A4：关于不死药制作方案和的剂量问题，emmmm……我不要科学！我要我觉得！我说是咬伤和抓伤打药一下子太强劲了那就是，而亲一口的量正好的那就是！我……（流下了常识与逻辑千疮百孔的泪水）

Q5：丧尸会死吗？丧尸可以自愈吗？为啥猫的脖子骨折能好，钟楼上那里腰部流血就好不了啊？  
A5：虽然文中没有体现出来，但是丧尸会死的。让丧尸丧失行动能力的方法就是打爆它的头。  
后面的那些别问了，我也不知道呜呜呜我只是想搞一搞人鬼情未了放过我吧我的脑子快别问了啊……


End file.
